Calista (AG076)
Calista (Japanese: クルヨ Kuruyo) is a character of the day who appeared in Me, Myself and Time. She also appeared in the Ash & Pikachu manga. In the anime Calista appeared to be very enthusiastic about archeology and Pokémon. However, her parents refused to support her decision to pursue this career. One day, she received a phone call telling her to go and locate a tree hole in a forest with her . With 's help, they located a mysterious woman in the tree hole, but she disappeared soon after. Following her into the hole, they found a large number of boulders, which Baltoy moved aside. Underneath, they found a badly injured Baltoy. Suddenly, the mysterious woman appeared and informed the kids that she was Calista's future self. She put her Baltoy on an altar when it fell, trapping it under the boulder. She called Calista in the past, hoping she'd help save Baltoy. After saving it, future Calista reminded present Calista not to give up on her hobbies. Pokémon On hand to stop it. Later, it helped future Calista's Baltoy (in other words, itself) by removing the rocks that were crushing it. Then, it used Rapid Spin in the middle of the wheel of drawings. It is then surrounded by beams of light revealing the true identity of the woman (who was future Calista). Baltoy's known moves are and .}} In the future is a Pokémon owned by future Calista. She first used it to battle . Later, she used it to protect Ash and present Calista from rocks that had been destroyed by present Calista's Baltoy. It also tried to battle with one of Team Rocket's mechas, but was unable to defeat it. Xatu's known moves are , , , and .}} Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=三石琴乃 Kotono Mitsuishi |en=Lisa Adams |fi=Unknown (young) Katja Sirkiä (adult) |pt_br=Adriana Pissardini (young) Rosely Gonçalves (adult) |es_eu=Carmen Cervantes (young) Yolanda Pérez Segoviano (adult)}} In the manga In the Ash & Pikachu manga Calista appeared in Hunt For The Treasure Of The Universe!. met her when her was spinning around. She showed him a magazine and told him about his dream of becoming an archeologist but her parents refused to support the decision. The lady that Ash saw by the tree before takes him and Calista to the tree hole which led them underground. Using Baltoy, it lifted a pile of boulders out of the way and uncovered a drawing of a Baltoy. After a battle with , the lady revealed herself to be Calista's future self and stood on the painting as it took her back to her own time. Calista and Ash left the tree and waved their farewells as Ash reunited with . Pokémon is Calista's only known Pokémon. While underground, it lifted up a pile of boulders and battled . Baltoy's only known move is .}} Trivia * She shares her dub name with that of with a who appeared in the Johto saga. * Pokémon.com misspells her name as Callista. Category:Anime characters Category:Ash and Pikachu characters Category:Female characters Category:Hoenn characters of the day Category:Psychic-type Trainers de:Callista es:Calista (Hoenn) fr:Calista (Hoenn) it:Calista (Hoenn)